Your Obnoxious Personality
by Zonadow
Summary: Bumblebee ties Prowl up in his room, but Prowl ditches Bee and later realizes he made Bee cry. Even later on, he realizes just WHY Bee cried. Contains slash in chap 8, part slash in chap 1...BeexProwl, Animated, Unfinished, PERMANENT HIATUS.
1. Tied

"Mmmhhn..."  
Prowl slowly woke himself, dazed from being knocked out by an unexpected -even by Prowl's standards- blow to the head.

He looked around and quickly noticed he was tied to the tree in his room.  
With what, he couldn't tell...The entire room was pitch black, save for the moonlight leaking through the massive hole in the roof.

"You're awake..."  
Prowl's head snapped towards the source of the purring voice, towards the side of his room where he saw bright shiny light blue optics - big ones.  
Blue...an Autobot. Good, no Decepticons...

The strange figure walked forward, and Prowl's optics widened - it was Bumblebee!? What reason did Bee have to tie him up?  
"Bumblebee...?"  
"Yeees Prowl...?"  
"Why am I tied to the tree in my private QUARTERS!?" Prowl snapped at Bumblebee, who seemed suprised at first, but his expression softened again as he looked Prowl up and down, making Prowl wary of Bee's intentions.  
Bumblebee just grinned, and lifted a hand up to Prowl's helm, making Prowl move his head away.  
"Oh don't make me tie your HEAD down too!" Bee grinned at Prowl, totally serious.  
"So you WERE the one who tied me up..."  
"So!?"  
Prowl just glared at Bumblebee.  
"Let me down Bumblebee!"  
Bee huffed, and gripped the gold plating on Prowl's thighs, making Prowl's optics widen, as he squirmed.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Prowl shouted, knowing full well his private quarters were NOT soundproof, like for instance, Jazz's, and somebody was bound to walk by and help Prowl.  
Bumblebee fumbled and gripped Prowl's chevron and tugged on it, trying to quiet his yelling.  
Prowl moaned loudly to both of their suprise - relaxing to the grip of whatever was pinning him to the tree, and letting out a visible shiver and closing his optics.  
Bee grinned almost sadistically and leaned up on his 'toes', running his glossa over Prowl's chevron, making Prowl moan loudly and sensually again, going limp and resting his head on Bumblebee's chassis.  
Bumblebee nuzzled Prowl's helm. "Like th-aaaaahh.."  
The yellow mech shivered as Prowl was licking and nibbling at the exposed cables in his neck.

"O-ohh...that's...not...not fair Prowl!"  
"Mm, is it...?" Prowl bit down hard on an energon line in Bee's neck, making the energon blood leak out, Prowl eagerly drinking it.  
"Ow! Mmmm Prowl it stiiings..."  
"Untie me and I can do more..."

Bumblebee pushed Prowl's head away and backed up a bit, getting away from the pleasing licking on his neck to think on that offer.  
"You won't run?"  
"No."  
"You won't hurt me?"  
"If I do, it's meant to please..." Prowl nodded his head towards the energon line in his neck. Ratchet will hit the roof, and it'll be a bit of a problem finding an excuse OTHER than 'facing the frag out of Prowl.  
"You'll back me up when I go to Ratchet to get this fixed?"  
"...Yes."  
Bumblebee looked at Prowl, at the floor, and heaved a sigh.  
"Alright..."  
Prowl tried his best not to let out a happy squeak. His plan to get Bee to untie him worked...

The yellow mech walked to behind the tree and untied Prowl, letting Prowl hit the floor rather hard. "Oww..."  
"Sorry Prowl!"  
Bee walked over, helping Prowl up. Prowl gasped at what he saw in Bee's hands - what he used to tie him with. Jazz's nunchucks.  
Prowl sat back down, leaning against the tree laughing for a good minute. He then looked up at Bee with a wicked grin on his face, and stood up, and after staring at Bee for a few nano-kliks, proceeded to dart out of the room.

Prowl skidded to a stop and looked behind him -- Bee wasn't chasing after him.  
Probably knew he couldn't catch Prowl - even WITH his 'super speed'...

The gold and black mech waited it out in silence in a hiding place, clinging to the ceiling outside of his quarters, waiting for Bee to leave so he can enter and recharge.  
When Bee did leave however, what Prowl saw almost made him lose his grip.  
Bumblebee was...crying!? 


	2. Fault

MY proof-reader (shimmershadow30) says Jazz acts more like G1 Jazz, and I think so too, so I apologize for that.

I kinda like G1 Jazz better, so that's probably why.

R&R please. It's short, I know. Meep.

--------

Prowl was looking around for a certain yellow mech - he'd spent the last week contemplating on whether him ditching poor Bee was justified.  
He_ DID_ knock him out.  
However, Prowl broke an energon line in his neck...which Ratchet _DID_ hit the roof about.  
Bee _DID_ tie him to a _tree_ in _his own _quarters.  
However, Prowl_ DID_ trick him into untying him and ditched him.  
Prowl still had a few headaches now and then from the blow to the head but those had faded by now, and he came to the conclusion that it all depended on WHY Bumblebee knocked him out and tied him up.

Prowl made his way to Bumblebee's quarters and knocked.  
No answer.  
Prowl knocked again and called for Bumblebee.  
Still no answer.  
Jazz walked by, and looked at Prowl in disbelief.  
"What're y'doin t'Bee's door Prowl?"  
"Uh...knocking. Where is Bumblebee?"  
"You don't know!? He locked 'imself in there. He won't answer to even Sari, or Optimus. If he isn't out by t'morrow mornin, Sari'll use her key to get him out, but y'can try all y'want to get him outta there..."  
Prowl adopted a mortified look, turned, and slammed himself against the door, making Jazz jump back at the sudden movement.  
"Just don' dent his door, alright?"  
Jazz walked off towards wherever he was going, and Prowl stopped slamming himself once Jazz was out of audio range.  
"Bumblebee...? If this is about a week ago, I wanted to talk...Bumblebee open this door! Bumblebee? Bee..."  
Prowl sighed, it was obvious Bee wasn't going to answer, let alone open the door.  
Defeated, Prowl headed back to his own quarters.


	3. Pain

Since Blitzwing is in here, I'll say whenever his faces change.

The names should be obvious, but the crazy one I kinda nicknamed Lunatic, the red tank one I nicknamed Hothead, and the other blue, calculating, smart one I nicknamed Ice.

---------------------------

Bee sighed.

Every time something goes wrong, a nice, long drive through the city of Detroit, looking at the bright lights always cheered him up...

But not this time...

No, this time, it wasn't doing anything besides getting him away from his problems, at least physically, for now...

At least he didn't have to look Prowl in the optics again.

What he did, he admitted, was stupid.

Like tying Prowl up in his room with Jazz's nunchucks and 'facing the frag out of him was gonna make him realize how Bee felt...

It seemed like a good idea at the time...

Bumblebee was randomly violently thrown off onto the side of his alt-mode by a blast...

Bee shook it off, transformed and looked up, seeing Blitzwing.

"Oh slag!"

"Zhat's right Autobot!"

"What do you want,_ Blitzbrain_!?"

Blitzwing's face changed to Hothead.

"ZHEE NAME'S BLWINGITZ, INSECT!"

Blitzwing fired several shots at Bee, forcing the yellow mech to transform and drive away from Blitzwing's rapid fire.

Bee drove frantically back to the base, or at least near it, trying to avoid Blitzwing's fire at the same time.

He can't take Blitzwing on his own! And the comm wasn't working!

"PROOOOWL!"

Bee shouted Prowl's name for help every time one of Blitzwing's shots connected - finally Bumblebee reached about half a mile from the base and figured he should take him on - Blitzwing wasn't going to let up and leading him to the base would be just plain stupid.

Besides, a search party would be sent if Blitzwing managed to turn him to slag, and they'd definately find him only this far from base.

The yellow mech transformed and pressed his stingers together, firing at Blitzwing, managing to clip his nose but that's about it.

Blitzwing's face changed to Ice.

"OW! Yhou'll pay for zhat, insect!"

Blitzwing fired freezing shots at Bumblebee, just managing to freeze the ground beneath him, as Bee ran, but went no-where because of the ice.

If Blitzwing could smile in alt mode, he would have.

He shot Bumblebee and froze him, transforming and landing in front of the yellow mech.

"I'll told you you'll pay."

Blitzwing reached out and tore both Bee's arms off, and pulled out his cannon and fired right in his chassis, kicking him over.

Blitzwing's face changed to Hothead.

"Rust in pieces insect!"

The jet/tank threw his arms down next to him, watching Bee's optics shut off as he transformed into his jet mode and flew off.

Surely by the time one of his Autobot buddies found him, he'd be offline.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SUSPENCE!

I know what it feels like.

So I wrote 3 chapters in an hour and a half and I'm posting all 3 :3


	4. Ratchet

Prowl paced outside Ratchet's medbay.

He'd found Bumblebee missing completely from the base, and when he went out to search, just half a mile out he found Bumblebee frozen with his arms torn off and his chassis shot in point-blank range.

It was obviously Blitzwing's doing, but it didn't worry him any less knowing who did it.

All he knew was that Ratchet said he'd have to do extensive repairs and the only reason he isn't offline yet is because the ice blocked only about an inch of the shot, taking that much room away from his spark chamber - otherwise, if it'd gone one inch further, he'd be offline.

Prowl jumped and turned to the doors as they hissed open, an utterly exhausted Ratchet stepping out.

The medic glared at Prowl.

"He'll be fine, he's just in stasis lock until _I BRING HIM OUT_. He'll be in the med bay for about an Earth _month_ and when he's out, he'll be on _light_ duty - probably on monitor duty until I _SAY_ SO. Don't do anything stupid!"

The obviously cranky and tired Medic walked back inside and into his office.

Prowl felt like it was his fault Bee was in stasis - Sari said Bumblebee goes out on drives alone when he's upset but is usually back before someone notices.

It was all Prowl's fault Bumblebee was upset. He ditched him, and there's obviously a good reason behind Bumblebee avoiding him like the plague for 2 weeks.

Prowl was walking down the hall into his quarters mumbling to himself, ignoring whatever Optimus had to say when they crossed paths in the hallway.

"It's all my fault my precious Bee is in stasis..." Prowl thought to himself.

That's odd...Precious!? Now where did THAT come from?

Prowl was ripped from his thoughts when Optimus turned him around almost forcefully. "Prowl! Are you alright?"

"Just...Just worried about Bumblebee, is all."

"Alright Prowl...If you need anything, just ask."

Optimus left Prowl and went down the hall to his own business, probably to calm down a panicking Sari and Bulkhead.

"Where DID 'precious' come from..." Prowl asked himself, punching in the numbers for his private quarters and walking inside, sitting and leaning against the tree, huddling against himself. _Very_ un-Prowl-like.

"I do get an odd feeling in my spark when I'm around Bumblebee...When I'm in the forest on the island, looking at the wildlife, the beauty reminds me of Bumblebee..."

Prowl slid over onto his side, huddled against himself in a tight, insecure ball, and slipped into recharge muttering "My precious little Bee" over and over again.

---------------------------

Heeehe, I'm so cruel to poor Bee.

Now I'm being cruel to poor Prowler.

xD


	5. Stasis

"PROWL YOU MALFUNCTIONING _SLAGHEAD_ WAKE _UP_!"

Prowl drifted into consciousness, and out of his wonderful dream about Bumblebee, and slowly rose from his place huddled by the tree and walked over to his door, opening it.

"What is it, Ratchet?"

"You asked me t'wake you up when I took Bumblebee outta stasis and when he's almost ready to be released."

"And..."

"WHAT do you _think_ I woke you up for, PROWL!? Just to tell _you _what you told_ ME_!? He's awake you slaghead!"

Prowl dodged the medic and darted down the hall, figuring his running approaching lightspeed wasn't quick enough, he transformed into his motorcycle and tore down the hall, into the medbay, and transformed again, abruptly tackling the shakily standing Bumblebee to the floor.

Prowl twirled in the air, landing on his back with Bee on top of him, to save Bee the injury of landing on the floor. He'd just gotten out of stasis lock for a MONTH, and he was just tackled, after all...

"PROWL!?"

Prowl leaned up and smirked, staring into Bumblebee's optics.

Bee looked away, and when Prowl used his hand to move Bee's head back he shut his optics, to avoid looking in Prowl's.

"What's wrong, my precious Bee...?"

Bumblebee's optics shot open again as he stared at Prowl in disbelief.

"What did you call me, Prowl...!?"

"My precious Bee..."

The smaller yellow mech stared at Prowl for what seemed like forever, staring into his optics for any sort of hint of any doubt in his statement.

The only thing that broke his stare was when Prowl leaned up and pressed his lips to Bee's, kissing him softly and sweetly.

Bumblebee let out a mewl of surprise before giving in and kissing Prowl back.

As soon as he did though, Prowl rolled, pushing Bumblebee to the ground, blocking a flying wrench from Ratchet.

"YOU. DON'T. _INTERFACE_. IN. _MY_. MEDBAY!"

Prowl stood up, bringing Bumblebee with him, and Prowl held him against his chassis, and walked out of the medbay, nodding at Ratchet as they passed by the fuming medic.

"Prowl, did I miss something...?"

"When you were shot, I found you and hauled you back to the med bay, and Ratchet has lost many an hour of recharge just to repair you. You were in stasis lock for a month while Ratchet slowly repaired you, putting your arms back on and repairing the other marks from when Blitzwing shot you...Everyone was worried sick, Bee."

Bumblebee rest his hands slowly on Prowl's shoulders.

"Prowl, I meant, you're acting like we're sparkbonded or something!"

"Only if you want to, Bee."

Bumblebee's optics widened and he stepped back. "Are you glitched or something!?"

Prowl just grinned. "Finding you in such a state made me realize how much I care, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee sighed, lowering his head. "Can you bring me to my quarters? I really need some recharge..."

Prowl chuckled at the irony. Bee was in stasis lock for a month, and now all he wanted was to go back to recharging...

Nevertheless, Prowl lead Bee to his quarters and to recharge.

------------

Heehe.

I wrote 3 chapters, chapters 3, 4 and 5, from midnight to 1:30 AM last night.


	6. Butterfly

Bumblebee ran around the base, almost frantic, and ran straight into Prime, both falling on their afts.  
"Optimus! Where is Prowl!?"  
"Bumblebee, calm down! You shouldn't be running around like this!"  
"Where is he!? I need to see him! I think I upset him last night, he went to bed with me but he wasn't there when I got up!"  
"Bumblebee, where else is he at this time, off shift? He's at the island looking at the wildlife, probably meditating. And you shouldn't be running around! Promise me you won't get hysterical again? B-Bumblebee!"

Bee ran off, waving at Prime, and transformed, driving hard to reach Prowl.

----------------------------

Prowl jumped into the nearest tree when Bee scared him outta his skinplates, tackling him - or at least trying to.  
Bee slid on his face and just laid there with a very unpleased look on his face.  
"Proooowl..."  
"I'm sorry Bumblebee, but you shouldn't sneak up on me like that."  
Prowl jumped down and helped Bumblebee up, and helped brush the dirt off him.  
What are you doing here, Bumblebee?"  
"I came to find YOU, Prowl!"  
"If Ratchet finds out you're out here, just to find me, he'll be mad at both of us."  
"Oh what DOESN'T piss Ratchet off!? He's an old grumpy bot anyway!"  
Bee threw his arms around Prowl's neck and nuzzled his cheek affectionately.  
"Bee...?"  
Prowl hesitantly wrapped his arms around Bee's waist.  
"I was thinking, since you're off for the rest of the day and I'm not on duty for the next two days - we could spend the day together!"

Prowl closed his optics half-way, hugging Bumblebee tight.  
"Bumblebee...I love you, Bumblebee...oh please Bumblebee..."  
"I love you too, Prowl..."  
Bee whispered the loving sentence in Prowl's audios, Bee's 'breath' tickling the side of his face.  
Prowl held Bee even tighter, both just standing there for what seemed like forever - the only thing they could see in the world was each other.

Prowl's comm link started beeping, startling both of them from their happy moment.  
Prowl kissed Bee's helm and let go for just a moment, and answered the comm.  
Ratchet's voice filtered across, sounding MIGHTY pissed.  
"PROWL!? IS BUMBLEBEE THERE YET!?"  
Prowl winced at the volume of his voice.  
"Yes, Ratchet...I've already gotten mad at him for coming over here Ratchet, I'll make sure he doesn't do it again and gets back safely, and slowly, now goodbye Ratchet..."  
"PROWL DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP YOU SLAGHEAD! B-" Prowl shut the comm off. He'll deal with Ratchet later...right now the only one in his world that mattered was Bee.  
"Bumblebee...What do you propose we, DO all day?"  
"Weeeell, maybe you could teach me something."  
Prowl raised an optic ridge at Bee, knowing slag well that wasn't really what Bee wanted.  
"Oorrrr we could interface..."  
"No Bee. It's not that I wouldn't like to, but I honestly think you should get more rest before we try something that hard on your systems."  
Bee made the cutest face at Prowl, trying to get Prowl to give in.  
"NO Bumblebee."

"Slag...So what're we SUPPOSED to do then!?"

"Recharge."

"WHAT!?"

"I'll be there, why can't we just cuddle, Bumblebee?"

--------------------

Detroit, Auotobot Base, Prowl's quarters

--------------------

Prowl coaxed Bee into his quarters and snuggled him under the tree.

"Hey Prowl...?"

"What Bee..."

"Since we're doing what YOU want, we're gonna do what I want later."

"Alright...Just, nothing that Ratchet's medical orders prohibit..."

"Boooring!"

"Bee."

"...Fine..."

Prowl and Bee coaxed off into recharge, Prowl later waking up...with no Bee.

Prowl sat up and scanned the room for Bumblebee, spotting him just as he walked back inside Prowl's quarters.

"...You're awake! Perfect timing, Prowler!"

Bee happily flopped his aft down in front of Prowl, and put one of Jazz's boom boxes on the floor next to him.

The gold and black motorcop just stared at Bee.

"No I didn't steal it!"

Prowl shifted to where he was comfortable and watched Bee.

"What is it you want to show me, Bumblebee?"

"A song I had Jazz search for, it reminded me of you Prowl!"

Bee happily hit the play button, playing a human song that caught Prowl's attention when the female singer said 'where's my samurai'.

Prowl stared intently at Bumblebee's lithe body happily swaying, and Bee's lips mouthing the words to the song.

"You like it Prowl?"

Prowl was snapped out of his staring as he noticed the song had ended, and Bee was watching him for an answer.

"Yes. It was very...beautiful, Bumblebee. The only problem is that she says 'Butterfly', not 'Bumblebee'."

Bee wriggled around in happiness, jumped, tackling Prowl to the ground, and nuzzled into Prowl's chest.

Prowl smiled at the happy little Bee currently nuzzling him.

"I love you, Prowl..."

"I love you too, Bee."

Bumblebee rest on his chest, snuggling him affectionately, muttering something over and over again that Prowl couldn't quite catch, but whatever it was, each time he said it his grin grew wider.

--------

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.

The song is called "Butterfly" and I'm pretty sure it's by Aqua.

.com/watch?v=y0q2of_VHKs

(If it just says the end, put / in front of it.)

That's the video that inspired the last bit.

The next chapter'll probably be a bit more...Bee.

(P.S. Longest chapter yet - sets at 1,035 words.)


	7. Broken

"_Italic in quotations, tis the song_."

----------------------------------------------

Bumblebee stalked through the halls of their base, and walked inside of Prowl's room...

"Good, he's meditating and facing the tree..." Bumblebee thought as he walked up to Prowl, holding two metal discs, stood behind him, lifted them up, and clasped them together, making a LOUD 'clasp' sound, effectively scaring the lubricant out of Prowl.

Prowl jumped in the tree and hung upside down, crossing his arms and glaring at Bee.

Bee held up the cymbols and beamed at Prowl, and ended up bursting into laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY BUMBLEBEE!" Prowl said as he jumped down, flipping and landing on his feet, hands to his sides clenched, surprising Bee at his anger.

Prowl clenched his dentals and lashed out, desperately and ungracefully trying to hit Bee.

Bumblebee dodged and ran behind Prowl, looking bewildered.

"Whoa! What's YOUR problem, Prowler!?"

"GET OUT OF MY QUARTERS, BUMBLEBEE!"

"Prowlie, it was a joke!"

"OUT, BUMBLEBEE! _**NOW**_!"

Bee saw the fury in Prowl's optics and slinked out of the room, and away from his lover, flinching and dodging instinctively to the side when he heard Prowl scream in unreleased _fury_.

Bee's optics dimmed as he sulked away from Prowl's quarters to his own.

--------

Ratchet and Optimus had been standing just outside of Prowl's quarters, and had seen Bee walk inside and had heard Prowl yelling at poor Bee, and Bee slip out looking dreadfully hurt and Prowl's scream of anger.

"What's that slagheads problem now!? He's never been THAT angry at Bumblebee's antics!"

"I don't know Ratchet. Maybe we should ask? I'm worried, actually. There's been a rumor that those two have been mates for a while - and if they are, there is definitely something wrong with Prowl."

Ratchet grumbled and knocked on Prowl's room door, and almost couldn't dodge when Prowl's door was thrown open and Prowl lashed out at Ratchet, just barely missing hitting him in the head.

"_WHAT_ DO YOU _WANT_, MEDIC?"

"You_ glitchhead_! You almost TOOK MY _HEAD OFF_!"

Prowl growled at Ratchet, arms shaking and fists clenched hard enough to create a few sparks, and his head shot over to Optimus as his leader put a hand on his shoulder.

"Prowl, what has made you so angry?"

"It's NONE of your business!"

Prowl walked back in his room and slammed the door shut, leaving a_ pissed _Ratchet and a worried Optimus out in the hall.

----------------

Bee's room

----------------

Bee was curled up on his berth, still shaking from when Prowl yelled at him.

He's always so calm and collected, and he doesn't get THAT pissed when Bee pulls a prank or something on him...

Bee stood up and turned his radio on.

"-_otta get through this  
I gotta get through this  
I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you..._"

Bumblebee stared at the radio.

This song kinda...fit?_  
_

_"Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight..._"

Bee's face scrunched up, and he shook his head, trying to hold back the tears trying to force themselves through.

"_When your love is pouring like the rain  
I close my eyes and it's gone again  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes!_"

"No! Prowl, no..."

Bumblebee laid back down, pressing a button on his radio to record and loop the song, and curled up into a tight ball as the tears steadily strode down his face.

Bee listened to the song and cried himself to recharge.

---------------------------------------

Next day

-------------------------------------

Bee was avoiding Prowl like the plague, very odd since the rest of the crew had been noticing Bee sticking to Prowl like glue.

Ratchet seemed to be rather pissed at Prowl, for some reason, and Prime seemed worried.

Prowl had walked up to Bee in the 'living room', and Bee had ducked out of the way, staring at him with scared optics.

"Bumblebee, sit down. Now."

Bee sat down on the 'couch', and stared at Prowl cautiously.

"Bee. We're _over_."

Prime, Ratchet, Sari and Bulkhead - all standing idly in the room, at some random place, all gasped and reverted their attention to the cyber-ninja and the little Bee.

Bee's optics dimmed almost completely as he stared up at Prowl in disbelief and _pain_.

"Get _outta my sight_."

Bee stood up and jumped over the back of the couch and sulked off again, back to his quarters.

"YOU TWO WERE _GOING OUT_!?" Sari stared up at Prowl in amazement.

Prowl glared at her, and everyone in the room, all staring at him wondering HOW he managed to hurt Bee -_ Bee_, of all bots!

Prowl walked out of the room, back to his quarters also.

Sari watched him walk out, staring at him in amazement.

"_Slaghead _broke the kid's _spark_! _Who_ does he think he _is_!? Doesn't he know the kid looks up to him and _WORSHIPS HIM_!?" Ratchet yelled, loud enough for Prowl to hear.

Optimus put a hand on the fuming medic's shoulder comfortingly.

"I think we should let them work this out amongst themselves, Ratchet. Pestering either of them will make the situation worse. I don't think Bumblebee has done anything to make Prowl so angry either, but it's best they work it out themselves..."

----------

End of this chapter! Mwahaha, Bee and Prowl broke up.

Poor Bee's little heart is broken.

The song is called "Gotta Get Through This" by Daniel Bedingfield, and I loves it.

Link to the song in my profile.


	8. Bond

Ratchet walked by Bee's quarters, hearing him crying inside and the same human song playing on loop.

"Fine. If no-one else'll straighten that slaghead out, I will."

The medic proceeded towards Prowl's quarters, and forced the door open with his electromagnets.

"_PROWL YOU MALFUNCTIONING GLITCHHEAD, WHERE ARE YOU_!?"

Ratchet scanned the room and lifted Prowl from his hiding place, slamming him against a wall and knocking him dizzy.

The medic walked over and pinned Prowl to the wall, as soon as he stood up.

Prowl squirmed in the grip of the magnets, clenching his dentals and glaring at Ratchet.

"_WHAT_ is your _glitch_, Prowl!? You're making the kid _cry_!"

Prowl kept squirming for a few kliks as he finally settled down when Ratchet mentioned Bee crying.

"Bumblebee is that upset?"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT ALREADY!?"

Prowl continued his thrashing and kicking, doubling the force.

"Hold_ still_!"

"No! I have to get to _BUMBLEBEE_!"

"Why!? Are you planning on finishing the job of breaking the kid's heart?"

"BUMBLEBEE!" Prowl kept shouting Bee's name, hoping his precious Bee would hear him.

"If I let you go, do you promise to fix your glitch with Bumblebee!?"

"Yes!"

Ratchet let Prowl go, as Prowl transformed and zoomed out of his quarters to Bee's.

-------------------------

Bee's quarters

-------------------------

Bumblebee was fast in recharge, and had once again cried himself to sleep when Prowl snuck his way in, and on the berth, snuggling up to Bee and wrapping his arms around him gently.

------------------------

Bumblebee woke up with a very odd warmth surrounding his front chassis and back.

He gasped as he opened his optics and saw Prowl's chassis.

Bee flinched and squirmed off the berth, and onto the floor, waking Prowl in the process.

"Bee...?" Prowl sat up on his elbow, and offered a hand to Bee, who flinched again, and backed up away from Prowl.

"Was I that frightening, Bumblebee? Come here, I want to talk..."

"About what!?"

"Us. _I love you_, Bumblebee..."

"That's not what you said before!"

"Let me _explain_, Bumblebee! Before, I was meditating and I happened to be meditating about how _irritating_ you can be and my mind trailed, and when you clasped those cymbals together I lost it."

Bee stood up and walked towards the berth warily.

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes, Bumblebee." Prowl shifted off the berth, stood, and pinned Bumblebee against the wall in one swift, fluid motion.

"Th-then why am I _pinned_...?"

Prowl nuzzled Bee and pressed kisses across his helm. "I was thinking..."

"W-What...?"

"...I was thinking we could _spark bond_, Bee..."

Bumblebee gasped, and looked Prowl in the optics. "P-Prowl...Are you sure...?"

"Yes, Bumblebee...Be my bondmate..."

Bee smiled at Prowl and looked down curiously at the arrow just above Prowl's groin, and traced it lightly, making Prowl growl in pleasure and buck against Bee.

Prowl nibbled on one of Bee's horns, and Bee moaned in pleasure as Prowl pressed himself flush against him.

The yellow mech leaned his head up and nibbled on Prowl's chevron, making him moan and writhe a little.

Prowl traced the line where Bumblebee's spark chamber opens, and Bee opened it, the room basking in the light of his bright blue spark.

The ninja-bot smiled and kissed Bee, trailing kisses down his chassis and he trailed his glossa over Bee's spark chamber, making the smaller mech _scream_ in pleasure as the shock of electricity shot through him.

Prowl was just about to lift Bee off the wall and onto his berth when the door keyed open and Optimus Prime stepped in, seeing Prowl pinning Bee to the wall, Prowl's glossa out of his mouth and about to trace over Bee's spark, and Bee's incredibly shocked face.

"Uh...Prowl...what's going_ on_?" Optimus stared at the two in _disbelief_.

Bee shot from the wall, closing his spark chamber, and started waving his arms around frantically, blurting out random words into sentences -neither of the other two bots in the room could actually understand-, desperately trying to explain to his leader what had happened.

Prowl hitched a sigh and fixed a death glare set on his leader for interrupting them.

Optimus sighed and rested his hands on Bumblebee's shoulders. "I understand, Bumblebee."

Their leader looked over at Prowl, and promptly stepped out of the room and keyed the door shut when he saw Prowl's intimidating death glare.

Prowl was still glaring at the door when Bee locked the door this time.

The ninja-bot lived up to his title and snuck up behind Bee, grabbing him and throwing him onto the berth and straddling his hips.

"P-Prowl! You scared me!"

"Show me your spark again, Bee..."

Bee opened his spark chamber, basking them in the light once again, and tugged Prowl's head towards his for a searing kiss, using his hands on his chevron to do so.

Prowl moaned loudly because of Bee's grip on his chevron, and leaned into the kiss, thrusting his glossa into Bee's mouth.

The smaller yellow mech moaned into the kiss, and reluctantly broke it, reaching down and running his hand over Prowl's spark chamber.

The latter ninja bot opened his spark chamber for his soon-to-be mate and looked down into his optics.

"Are you ready...?"

Bee nodded and arched as Prowl slowly lowered himself downward onto him.

When their sparks intertwined and merged both mechs threw their head back and_ screamed_ in pleasure, loud enough to where _everyone in the base_ heard them.

Bee's optics widened when he saw all of Prowl's memories flood through him, the memories of Yoketron's training, of all his missions, when he found out about Yoketron and the protoforms...

Prowl was equally as suprised when he saw what his Bee had gone through in Boot Camp, of all Wasp's teasings, of the entire ordeal getting Wasp to the stockades, and all the times he felt so _alone_.

"_You won't be alone anymore, my Bumblebee..._" Prowl sent through the now created bond link.

The small yellow mech didn't have any chance to react as they were both sent spiraling into another wave of pleasure and were both sent into a recharge by the shock.

----------------------------------

Prowl woke up and looked down at their chests, finding both spark chambers had closed automatically - and smiled at the thought of the two bonding, unconciously sending that feeling through their bond.

Bee opened his optics and stared in Prowl's. "_Wondered when you'd wake up..._" Bee said through their bond.

"_Wonder if everyone heard us?_"

Bee laughed, knowing_ full well _they did.

-------------------------------

"_Bond talkin._"

--

FINALLY IT'S OVER. RAAARRRGGHHH getting myself to write that slash was **_so much harder _**than I thought. (And so much harder in bold and italics is the _understatement of the stellar cycle_, it was that bad.)

I COULD NOT get myself in the mood.

I read like 3-4 slash fics, 1 or 2 fluff fics, NOTHING put me in the mood.

I did the entire thing in patches throughout the day when I could FORCE myself to do it.

_FINALLY IT'S OOOOVEEEEER_

....Now what!? I do this fic by doing what comes to mind - now I have no idea what to do next. Review and suggest some stuff you'd like to see!

Prowl's memories come from watching "Five Servos of Doom".

Bee's memories come from watching "Autoboot Camp."


End file.
